The Fire
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Titans Tower somehow catches fire while the Titans are out. What started this fire? Was it an arsonist...or someone much closer to home? A hint of BBxRae. Oneshot.


**The Fire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was peaceful at Titans Tower. Robin was catching up on his detective work, Cyborg was waxing the T-Car, Starfire was walking Silkie, Beast Boy was daydreaming about a moped and Raven was meditating. But the peacefulness was suddenly interrupted by the alarm. Robin rushed out into the living room yelling,

"Titans! Trouble!"

Cyborg left the T-Car as it was, half-waxed, Starfire got the message and hurried home with Silkie, Beast Boy snapped back to reality and Raven leaped up from her bedroom floor where she had been meditating in the presence of several candles. The five friends regrouped in the living room and went outside to stop whomever or whatever from doing whatever they or it were or was doing.

"It's Johnny Rancid!" cried Robin when they arrived downtown, where the signal was coming from. Sure enough, the tattooed biker was popping wheelies on his motorcycle and generally terrorizing the city. He was riding on the sidewalk, over cars and through store windows.

"HEADS UP!" yelled Cyborg, firing a huge sonic blast from his arm cannon. The beam sent Johnny flying off his bike, which Starfire then blasted to pieces with her star-bolts.

"You think that's the only bike I've got? You're so lame!" Johnny taunted, picking himself up off the ground.

"Too bad you won't have a chance to go home and get it," said Robin, tossing a freeze-disk at his foe. Johnny easily dodged it.

"Missed me, Bird Boy!" yelled Johnny. "You guys are such losers!"

"Yeah, that's right, Rancid," said Raven. "_We're_ the losers. We have _so little_ going for us. We only have a gigantic tower to live in, with free cable and electricity. If only we had a motorcycle like you. Oh wait, we do!"

"Yeah, some tower! Looks to me like it's on fire!" Johnny teased.

"What?" said Robin, turning around. There did seem to be an awful lot of smoke billowing from the tower. "HOLY CRUD! IT _IS_ ON FIRE!" cried the Boy Wonder.

"Our home!" Starfire gasped. With the titans distracted, Johnny stole away.

"You guys go put out the fire!" yelled Robin. "I'll take care of…Ran…cid…" he trailed off when he saw that their adversary had fled. "OK, let's just get home!"

Starfire carried Cyborg. Beast Boy carried Robin in his claws, for he had taken the form of an eagle. Raven just teleported back to the tower. Once the team was reunited again on the ground of their island, Robin began shouting out orders.

"Beast Boy, but out the fire!" Beast Boy turned into an elephant, snorked up water with his trunk and began spraying the flames. "Raven, put a force field around where the fire hasn't reached!" Raven did as she was told, and encircled part of the tower in a black sphere. "Cyborg, Starfire," Robin began, but Starfire and Cyborg were already inside the burning tower, looking for Silkie. Starfire quickly returned with him in her arms.

Before long, the fire was out. "What do you think caused the fire?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know," said Robin. "It was probably arson. Did you notice how Johnny pointed it out and then used it was a distraction so he could get away? He probably started it!"

"But how could he start a fire and cause trouble in the city simultaneously?" Starfire inquired.

"Maybe he hired someone to do it for him," Beast Boy suggested as the team rode the elevator to the top floor.

"That's not possible," said Cyborg. "From the looks of things the fire started up here, which means whatever started it had to have been inside the tower, and I seriously doubt that anyone got past my security."

"Well, let's see. Did anyone leave the stove on?" asked Robin.

"Nope," said Beast Boy.

"Uh-uh," said Cyborg.

"I did not," said Starfire.

"No," said Raven.

"Yeah, me neither…" grumbled Robin. "None of us smoke, right?" Everyone laughed. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Perhaps Cyborg or Beast Boy played the video games for too long, and the machinery overheated and caught the fire," said Starfire.

"That's possible," said Raven.

"No way! I haven't touched the Gamestation all day!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Me neither!" said Cyborg.

"Then what the heck started this fire?" yelled Robin. Everyone shrugged. Suddenly Raven's eyes widened.

"Oh…my…gosh," she said.

"What?" asked Robin. Raven didn't answer. She just darted out of the living room and down the hallway to her room.

"Come! We must follow!" Starfire declared. The team rushed after their friend. They found her on her knees in her room, which was completely blackened with damp ash. The door had been burned down.

"Raven! What happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"_It's all my fault…" _muttered Raven.

"What? What is it?" asked Robin.

"I think…one of my candles started the fire," Raven admitted. "I forgot to put them out when I left."

"That's probably what happened," said Cyborg. They all agreed.

"I'm so sorry," said Raven. "I can't believe I forgot to put them out!"

"We all make the mistakes, Raven," said Starfire, though she wasn't feeling all that sympathetic. For crying out loud, Raven had almost burned their house down.

"Dude!" cried Beast Boy. "You're room's darker than it usually is!" No one laughed at the joke.

"Oh my gosh, this is all my fault," said Raven again. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's…OK," said Robin, even though it clearly wasn't. Raven just pushed her way past her teammates and hurried down the hall.

"Raven, wait!" Beast Boy called after her. He followed, leaving Cyborg, Starfire and Robin to contemplate what to do.

"Well," said Cyborg. "I guess we should start cleaning up."

"Yes, and then tomorrow we shall do the shopping to replace all that we have lost!" said Starfire.

"But what about Raven's stuff?" said Robin. "All her books are…_gone."_

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had chased Raven up onto the roof, where she was sitting, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Raven.

"Um…you know…it's not that bad. Not that much burned down." Raven didn't look up. "I'm sorry your whole room was destroyed," Beast Boy added with a sigh.

"That's not what I'm upset about. I could have torched the whole tower because I was so STUPID and didn't put out my candles!" she scolded herself.

"Raven…it's--"

"And don't say it's OK, because it's not!" she yelled. Beast Boy was silent for a moment. Then he said,

"You're right. It's not OK. But you know what? Moping around and feeling sorry for yourself aren't going to help. You already apologized, and you know we'd never hold it against you. We know it was an accident. So the only thing to do now is clean up and start over. Right?"

Raven looked up at him. "You're not mad?" she asked.

"Nah! Sure, I'm a little surprised at you, but it's not like you did it on purpose!" he laughed.

"So you've said."

"Come on, I'll help you clean out your room," he offered. Raven smiled.

"OK," she said. Beast Boy took her hand and led her back downstairs.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Please review, thanks.


End file.
